


Sparks

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: After the war, Harry's relationship with Ginny isn't what he thought it should be.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition: Catapults - Practice Round - Keeper  
> Write about someone being disappointed by someone/something.

Harry doesn't bother trying to tame his hair. He knows it's hopeless. He makes sure his sweater is pristine, the dark green complimenting his eyes. It goes quite nicely with his black slacks.

He nods to himself and leaves his bedroom. He waves to Ron and Hermione, who are cuddling on the couch, opting for a quiet evening in.

"Give my sister a good time, but not too good of a time," Ron jokingly hollers.

Harry smiles, but he wonders if it looks more like a grimace by the way Hermione is looking at him.

He quickly leaves before Hermione can start asking questions. Once he's passed the wards protecting 12 Grimmauld Place, he Apparates to the rebuilt Burrow.

Ginny meets him outside, but he doesn't feel any kind of flutter in his stomach about seeing her for the first time in days. Not like he used to.

She grabs his arm and pulls him away. "Come on. Before Mum grabs onto you and refuses to let us leave for the night."

Harry follows her lead. After a few steps down the front pathway, he pulls her to a stop. "Why are we walking?"

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Silly me." Still holding his forearm, they Side-Apparate.

Before long, they are at the restaurant. They walk inside and stop in front of the hostess at the podium. "Two for Potter, please."

The hostess giggles and flutters her eyelashes. "Oh, silly me. Of course, I know who **_you_** are."

Ginny clears her throat loudly. "I believe my boyfriend said two, so if you don't mind…"

The hostess straightens her spine and actually acts the part of a professional. "Of course. I apologize." She grabs a couple of menus and steps away from the podium. "Follow me, please."

They find themselves at a corner table, curtains secluding them from prying eyes. It's the reason why Harry chose this restaurant to begin with.

Ginny smiles as she takes the menu. Harry does the same. They spend a short time perusing the menus. Even when they're done deciding what they want to eat, they keep staring at the menus. It's a relief when the server comes.

Harry motions for Ginny to go first. She orders a chicken dish, and Harry goes for something a bit more hearty that involves steak.

And then they are left alone with nothing to do but look at each other and talk.

"So…" Harry begins.

Ginny arches an eyebrow. "So…" she echoes.

"Um, how has the last couple of days been for you?" Harry decides on, since they haven't spoken for that amount of time.

"It was okay, I guess. I had practice with the Harpies, of course. The team is looking great. We might have a good chance at making it to the World Championship if we keep working as hard as we've been."

"That's great, Gin; I'm proud of you," Harry says with a genuine smile.

Ginny tilts her head. "How about you? Last time we talked, you were wondering if being an Auror was the right choice for you."

Harry shifts his gaze to stare at the table. "Yeah. I feel like everyone expects it of me because of who I am. Hermione told me I need to do what I want for once and not what is expected of me. She said I deserve to be happy with my career."

He looks up from the table just in time to see an odd expression cross Ginny's face. "You talked to Hermione about it?"

Harry shrugs. "She's my best friend. Well, her and Ron. But Ron isn't the most sensitive bloke around and he probably wouldn't have understood how I was feeling since he loves the Auror training."

"Right, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Harry prods.

"Most of the time, this kind of issue is talked over with a girlfriend. Not a friend."

"Oh." Harry blinks. "I didn't really think about talking to you about it. Sorry."

"It's okay. Really," Ginny reassures him.

Something feels off for the rest of the night, though. Actually, if Harry's ready to admit it, it's not the first time something's felt off.

xXx

Harry stares into his cup of tea just as the clock strikes 3 pm. He doesn't look up when he hears the Floo flare to life. Neither does he look up when a familiar voice clears her throat.

"What do you want, Hermione?"

"I came to ask how your date went, but the way you look right now pretty much answers that."

Harry sighs and finally looks away from the hot liquid to helplessly meet Hermione's concerned gaze. "You're a woman. Maybe you have some insight?" It's almost a plea.

"I'll try my best." She sits down across from him. "I'm all ears. What's up?"

Harry hesitates for a short moment, wondering what he wants to say. "Okay. Let me start by asking you this. Since you've been dating Ron, have you ever been disappointed?"

Hermione tilts her head. "Well, are you talking about being disappointed in him because he screwed up or was insensitive or…"

"No, I know fights happen in relationships, and it would be normal to get angry or disappointed every now and then. I mean disappointed in the relationship itself. Like you built it up so much in your head, and then when it actually helped, it fell short of what you expected."

"Never."

"That was fast," Harry states.

Hermione shrugs. "Well, I didn't have to think about it. I had feelings for Ron for so long, and I've never been disappointed about what our relationship actually is. Sometimes, I wish he was a little more sensitive to my feelings, of course, but I know he is trying, and he's getting better. But I love being Ron's girlfriend."

Harry sighs. His gaze drops back to his tea that is slowly cooling in his hands. The hole that he has noticed shortly after the final battle is slowly growing with every thought of Ginny or the relationship he has with her - or should have with her.

Hermione rests her hand on his forearm and gives it a comforting squeeze. "Are you disappointed by your relationship with Ginny?"

Harry nods. "When we dated in sixth year, it was great. I had a crush on her all year and although our time together was a bit limited because of everything going on, it was exciting and I couldn't wait to see her every day, even if it was just to give her a quick kiss and say 'hello'."

"And now?" Hermione prods gently.

"And now…" Harry takes a deep breath and forces himself to continue. He needs to say it out loud. Maybe then he will be able to accept it. "Well, I go two or three days without seeing her or even talking to her, and it doesn't bother me at all. When we are together, we have nothing to talk about. And when we kiss, I feel nothing. I mean, they're nice kisses, definitely pleasant, but there's no spark. Not like in sixth year."

Hermione nods. "Harry, sometimes, relationships fizzle out after the initial attraction. It's no one's fault; it's just the way it is. You owe it to Ginny to be honest with her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to hurt her."

"If you go two or three days without seeing her, and she's not banging down your door, she probably feels the same way, but she's afraid of hurting you as well. And even if I'm wrong and she still feels the spark, you still have to be honest with her. It's not fair to her to make her believe you are as invested in the relationship as she is. She deserves to find someone who's as passionate about her as she is about them."

"This is going to suck," Harry says.

Hermione pats his arm comfortingly. "Yes, it might, but it's a talk that needs to happen. And sooner rather than later."

xXx

Harry shows up at the Burrow without letting anyone know beforehand. He knows if he thinks about it too hard, he won't do what needs to be done. He's just thankful that Molly and Arthur don't seem to be around.

He stares at the knick-knacks. From the pictures to the wizard figurines. Everything that made the Burrow feel like a home. And he wonders if he will ever be welcomed back here after today's conversation.

He goes up the stairs and walks towards a bedroom at the end of the hallway, one he never spent much time in despite spending part of his summers at the Burrow.

Ginny is in her room, polishing her broomstick. She looks up when he enters. "This is a surprise." She smiles, but to Harry, it looks a little forced.

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

"It's not; I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon after our date last night."

"That's why I'm here, actually." Harry forces himself to stay calm and walks further into the small room to sit on the end of the bed. "It's odd. We see each other for one night and then we expect to go two or three days without further contact. That doesn't sound very much like how a couple should be."

"All relationships are different. It's good that we're independent of each other." Ginny almost sounds like she believes herself.

"I do believe two people in a relationship should have some independence, but…" He trails off, not sure how to put his feelings into words.

"But?" Ginny presses.

"Be honest with me. Are you happy with our relationship?"

Ginny's shoulders drop and she places the broom on the floor. "So, we're done with the facade?"

Harry blinks.

Ginny continues, "Neither of us are happy with this relationship. When we kiss, I might as well be kissing Neville. It's a good kiss, but there's nothing there. It doesn't make my heart race like it used to."

Harry nods, relieved. Hermione has been right. Ginny is feeling the same way. "I still care about you. Of course, I do, but…"

"But you care about me in the same way that you care about Hermione. As a friend. And I feel the same way about you."

Harry reaches over and takes her hand. "So, are we over?"

"Our romantic relationship is certainly over, but our friendship isn't."

"Good. And as your friend, you can tell your mum that I'm never going to become her son-in-law."

Ginny frowns. "Great. You're really throwing me to the werewolves, aren't you?"

"That's what friends are for," Harry says with a smile. "Let me know how Molly takes it."

Ginny sighs. "Maybe I'll tell Dad first. He can help me break it to Mum."


End file.
